


Art for "Hell in a Handbasket" by Whitchry9

by flipflop_diva



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the 2015 <a href="http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/">Marvel Bang</a> story, 'Hell in a Handbasket', by Whitchry9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Hell in a Handbasket" by Whitchry9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hell in a Handbasket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075527) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> Thanks to whitchry9 for letting me make art for her super awesome story. You all should read it! Also, apologies that this is insanely, insanely late.


End file.
